


May 2005

by Whedonista93



Series: Lady P [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: A gentle hand rests on her shoulder. “Darcy, I’m not trying to be a dick, but you’ve gotta go. He’s not… his doctor doesn’t know if he’s going to pull through.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Darcy Lewis
Series: Lady P [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831132
Comments: 19
Kudos: 315





	May 2005

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline at the bottom, now that the relationship has been revealed. ;)

“Intern!”

Darcy glares over the fridge door. “Stark, we’ve really gotta quit meeting like this.”

Stark rolls his eyes. “Come on, snarky, got something for you.”

Darcy shakes her head, but closes the fridge. “Janey, feed yourself or I’m having JARVIS shut the lab down!” She waits long enough for Jane to answer, then follows Stark out of the lab.

Stark leads her into his own lab, and initiates privacy protocols.

Darcy feels dread pool in her stomach. “Stark…”

He blows out a breath. “Ever heard of y. pestis?”

Darcy frowns. “That’s… that’s the plague, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“Okay, now why do I need to know that?”

Tony bites his lip.

“Stark!”

“After our… understanding when you started, I had JARVIS flag your husband’s name.”

Darcy grips the lab table in front of her. “Stark…”

“Someone sent an envelope to his office. They’re still investigating, but… he was infected.”

Darcy’s vision swims and grip tightens until her knuckles are white.

“I have a driver outside and jet fueled on a private strip out of Yorkville. He’ll fly you to Reagan in DC. A car will be waiting to take you to Bethesda.”

Darcy closes her eyes.

A gentle hand rests on her shoulder. “Darcy, I’m not trying to be a dick, but you’ve gotta go. He’s not… his doctor doesn’t know if he’s going to pull through.”

Darcy forces her eyes open, her back straight, and her feet to move.

Tony walks her to the garage, where his personal driver is waiting. “Darcy, you’ve met Happy. He’ll be with you the whole time.”

The entire trip passes in a blur. She’s surprised, but grateful, when Happy parks the car and walks into the hospital with her. She’s still not sure she can form words.

Happy steps up to the reception desk. “I’m looking for Anthony DiNozzo.”

The receptionist hits a few keys on her computer, frowns, and picks up the phone. Several minutes later, an older man in jeans and an NCIS windbreaker strides into the lobby and right up to Happy. “I’m Special Agent Gibbs. What the hell do you want with DiNozzo?”

Happy’s eyebrows go up, clearly unimpressed.

Something clicks in Darcy’s head and the world seems to reassert itself around her. She steps forward. “You’re Gibbs?”

He looks at her. She’s not sure what he sees in her face, but his expression softens. “You must be Darcy.”

Her shoulders slump in relief. “I wasn’t sure if…”

“I know,” he reassures her. “No one else on the team does, but I do.” He offers his hand. “I’ll take you to him.”

Darcy reaches out and grasps his hand like a lifeline.

Happy follows like a shadow.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow.

Darcy shrugs. “He goes where I go. Bossman insists.”

His other eyebrow joins the first.

“Tony ever tell you where I work?”

“He tends to focus on the fact that you’ll be finished with your Bachelor’s by the end of your sophomore year.”

Darcy rolls her eyes and uses her arms to push her boobs together. “He only likes me for my brains.”

Gibbs actually laughs, a rarity based on what Tony’s told her. He squeezes her hand. “He’s gonna be okay.”

“Promise?”

“You’re pretty good motivation to live.”

Darcy laughs, then claps her hand over her mouth to stave off the impending sobs.

Gibbs leads her into the quarantine room and Darcy gasps at the sight of Tony. Gibbs squeezes her hand, then releases it and pushes her gently toward the doors. “He’s not contagious. I’ll make sure no one else comes in.”

“Gibbs.”

“Yeah?”

“Whoever did this…”

He nods. “We got her.”

She releases a breath. “Thank you.”

“Go give him a reason to stick around. Orders only go so far.”

Gibbs walks out and Darcy braces herself before entering the quarantine chamber. She perches herself on the edge of his bed and gently twines her fingers with his. The sight of how pale he is and the sound of his ragged breathing breaks her heart. The dam breaks as she runs her fingers through his hair, tears spilling down her face, sobs choking her up.

Tony’s eyes flutter open. “Darce?” He rasps.

She barely manages a nod before she collapses against his chest.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds her silently until her breathing quiets and calms.

She sits up slowly, wiping her face on her sleeve before poking him in the chest. “You scared the shit out of me you fucking asshole!”

Tony chuckles and coughs. “You always did have a potty mouth when you were scared.”

She smacks his arm.

“How’d you get here?”

Darcy sniffles. “Stark.”

“Remind me to send him a muffin basket.”

“He’d prefer a good scotch.”

***

“You still have a week of leave,” Darcy protests.

Tony cups her face and kisses her gently. “Which I don’t need thanks to whatever miracle cure your boss managed to pull out of his ass. My lungs are good as new, sweetheart.”

Darcy pouts. “I know. I just… it’s been nice having you for a whole two weeks.”

He kisses her again. “Won’t always be like this.”

Darcy closes her eyes and shoves at his chest. “Go on, get out of here or you’re gonna be late. I’ve gotta get back and make sure all my scientists are alive anyway.”

His lips meet hers one last time. “I love you.”

She opens her eyes and finally smiles. “I love you too.”

***

“D!”

Darcy looks up from her book. “‘Sup, Stark?”

“I might’ve hacked your boytoy’s agency.”

Darcy closes her book and sets it aside.

“Uh… you might wanna give him some kind of anonymous tip.”

“About?”

“I’m still working on narrowing down who the phones belong to, but someone is feeding information about his team to an outside source.”

Darcy pulls her phone out.

Tony picks up on the third ring. “Not a great time, sweetcheeks.”

“J, secure this line.”

“Done,” the AI informs her.

“Babe?” Tony questions, worry lacing his tone.

“What are you working on right now?”

“Shit… boss, I gotta take this. Two minutes, I swear… Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. Has something to do with a rogue Mossad agent, though. The director’s daughter is here acting as liaison.”

Darcy curses in three languages. “Stark, you get that?”

Stark nods. “Give me forty seconds… Mossad. David… Ari, hello little terrorist. Yup. Got it. She’s feeding him info.”

Darcy nearly growls as she scans the messages Stark throws up on the nearest screen. “Don’t trust her, Tony. She’s setting you guys up. Profiling you and sending her little brother tips and tricks.”

“Fuck,” Tony groans. “Yeah, Gibbs, I’m coming!”

“Be careful.”

The line clicks. Darcy drops her phone and stares at the screens. “Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Diplomatic immunity?”

“Director’s daughter? Yeah.”

“I want to fucking destroy her.”

Stark grins. “What did you have in mind?”

“Make her look so fucking stupid Daddy never lets her leave Israel again.”

“We can do that.”

Darcy practically lives in his lab the next two days, phone glued to one hand while the other flies across a keyboard, Stark beside her the whole time.

When Tony’s contact flashes across her screen late in the afternoon of the second day, she answers it so fast she almost feels dizzy. “Tony?”

“We’re okay,” he reassures. “We’re all okay. Thanks to you. They tried to lead us into a kill box on a roof… it… at least one of us should have died.”

Darcy slumps against Stark’s shoulder in relief. “Bad guys?”

“Terrorist is dead. And princess is being shipped back to daddy with her tail between her legs. According to the director, he didn’t sound too happy with her.”

“Good,” Darcy says viciously.

“Tell your boss I owe him another bottle of scotch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Canon: Tony born ~1964, Darcy (assuming she’s a fourth year college student in the events of Thor) born ~1988  
> AU: Tony born ~ 1970 Darcy born in ~1983ish  
> Summer 2003: Darcy (20) and Tony (33) meet  
> Summer 2004: Darcy (21) and Tony (34) get married  
> Fall 2004: Darcy starts @ Culver  
> Internship w/ Jane  
> Winter 2004: Stark Industries snaps up Jane (and Darcy)  
> Spring 2005: SWAK  
> Late Spring 2005: Darcy - Bachelor’s in Sociology  
> 2008: Doctorate in Political Science and Master’s in Business Management by events of Iron Man


End file.
